This invention relates to an electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of an electrically conductive fluid medium, to electrosurgical apparatus including such an instrument, and to an electrode unit for use in such an instrument.
Endoscopic electrosurgery is useful for treating tissue in cavities of the body, and is normally performed in the presence of a distension medium. When the distension medium is a liquid, this is commonly referred to as underwater electrosurgery, this term denoting electrosurgery in which living tissue is treated using an electrosurgical instrument with a treatment electrode or electrodes immersed in liquid at the operation site. A gaseous medium is commonly employed when endoscopic surgery is performed in a distensible body cavity of larger potential volume in which a liquid medium would be unsuitable, as is often the case in laparoscopic or gastroenterological surgery.
Underwater surgery is commonly performed using endoscopic techniques, in which the endoscope itself may provide a conduit (commonly referred to as a working channel) for the passage of an electode. Alternatively, the endoscope may be specifically adapted (as in a resectoscope) to include means for mounting an electrode, or the electrode may be introduced into a body cavity via a separate access means at an angle with respect to the endoscope--a technique commonly referred to as triangulation. These variations in technique can be subdivided by surgical speciality, where one or other of the techniques has particular advantages given the access route to the specific body cavity. Endoscopes with integral working channels, or those characterised as resectoscopes, are generally employed when the body cavity may be accessed through a natural opening--such as the cervical canal to access the endometrial cavity of the uterus, or the urethra to access the prostate gland and the bladder. Endoscopes specifically designed for use in the endometrial cavity are referred to as hysteroscopes, and those designed for use in the urinary tract include cystoscopes, urethroscopes and resectoscopes. The procedures of transurethal resection or vaporisation of the prostate gland are known as TURP and EVAP respectively. When there is no natural body opening through which an endoscope may be passed, the technique of triangulation is commonly employed. Triangulation is commonly used during underwater endoscopic surgery on joint cavities such as the knee and the shoulder. The endoscope used in these procedures is commonly referred to as an arthroscope.
Electrosurgery is usually carried out using either a monopolar instrument or a bipolar instrument. With monopolar electrosurgery, an active electrode is used in the operating region, and a conductive return plate is secured to the patient's skin. With this arrangement, current passes from the active electrode through the patient's tissues to the external return plate. Since the patient represents a significant portion of the circuit, input power levels have to be high (typically 150 to 250 watts), to compensate for the resistive current limiting of the patient's tissues and, in the case of underwater electrosurgery, power losses due to the fluid medium which is rendered partially conductive by the presence of blood or other body fluids. Using high power with a monopolar arrangement is also hazardous, due to the tissue heating that occurs at the return plate, which can cause severe skin burns. There is also the risk of capacitive coupling between the instrument and patient tissues at the entry point into the body cavity.
With bipolar electrosurgery, a pair of electrodes (an active electrode and a return electrode) are used together at the tissue application site. This arrangement has advantages from the safety standpoint, due to the relative proximity of the two electrodes so that radio frequency currents are limited to the region between the electrodes. However, the depth of effect is directly related to the distance between the two electrodes; and, in applications requiring very small electrodes, the inter-electrode spacing becomes very small, thereby limiting tissue effect and output power. Spacing the electrodes further apart would often obscure vision of the application site, and would require a modification in surgical technique to ensure correct contact of both electrodes with tissue.
There are a number of variations to the basic design of the bipolar probe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,667 describes one of the fundamentals of the design, namely that the ratio of the contact areas of the return electrode and of the active electrode is greater than 7:1 and smaller than 20:1 for cutting purposes. This range relates only to cutting electrode configurations. When a bipolar instrument is used for desiccation or coagulation, the ratio of the contact areas of the two electrodes may be reduced to approximately 1:1 to avoid differential electrical stresses occurring at the contact between the tissue and the electrodes.
The electrical junction between the return electrode and tissue can be supported by wetting of the tissue by a conductive solution such as normal saline. This ensures that the surgical effect is limited to the needle or active electrode, with the electric circuit between the two electrodes being completed by the tissue. One of the obvious limitations with the design is that the needle must be completely buried in the tissue to enable the return electrode to complete the circuit. Another problem is one of the orientation: even a relatively small change in application angle from the ideal perpendicular contact with respect to the tissue surface, will change the contact area ratio, so that a surgical effect can occur in the tissue in contact with the return electrode.
Cavity distension provides space for gaining access to the operation site, to improve visualisation, and to allow for manipulation of instruments. In low volume body cavities, particularly where it is desirable to distend the cavity under higher pressure, liquid rather than gas is more commonly used due to better optical characteristics, and because it washes blood away from the operative site.
Conventional underwater electrosurgery has been performed using a non-conductive liquid (such as 1.5% glycine) as an irrigant, or as a distension medium to eliminate electrical conduction losses. Glycine is used in isotonic concentrations to prevent osmotic changes in the blood when intra-vascular absorption occurs. In the course of an operation, veins may be severed, with resultant infusion of the liquid into the circulation, which could cause, among other things, a dilution of serum sodium which can lead to a condition known as water intoxication.
The applicants have found that it is possible to use a conductive liquid medium, such as normal saline, in underwater endoscopic electrosurgery in place of non-conductive, electrolyte-free solutions. Normal saline is the preferred distension medium in underwater endoscopic surgery when electrosurgery is not contemplated, or a non-electrical tissue effect such as laser treatment is being used. Although normal saline (0.9% w/v; 150 mmol/l) has an electrical conductivity somewhat greater than that of most body tissue, it has the advantage that displacement by absorption or extravasation from the operative site produces little physiological effect, and the so-called water intoxication effects of non-conductive, electrolyte-free solutions are avoided.
Carbon dioxide is the preferred gaseous distension medium, primarily because of its non-toxic nature and high water solubility.
In endoscopic procedures in which the distension medium is a gas, the applicants have found that it is possible to use an electrically-conductive gas (such as argon) in place of carbon dioxide. Argon is conductive when excited into a discharge state, and has been employed in both endoscopic and conventional monopolar electrosurgery as a method of increasing the distance between the tissue and the instrument, by providing a conductive path between the two when high voltage electrosurgical outputs such as spray or fulgurate are being used. The high voltages used in this application result in a very low penetration of the electrosurgical effect into the tissue, making the technique only suitable to control bleeding from multiple small blood vessels. This allows the surgeon to staunch bleeding from multiple sites in a surgical wound using a rapid "painting" technique, rather than applying electrosurgery to each individual bleeding site. The argon gas is delivered through a hollow surgical instrument, and passes over the monopolar electrode exposed at the tip of the instrument as a stream. This produces a region at the operative site which is rich in argon, and which contributes to the distension of the body cavity. High voltage monopolar electrosurgical outputs are undesirable in endoscopic surgery, because of the risks of damaging structures outside the field of vision, by either capacitive or direct coupling to a portion of the instrument remote from the operative site often outside the field of vision of the operator.
The applicants have developed a bipolar instrument suitable for underwater electrosurgery using a conductive liquid or gaseous medium. This electrosurgical instrument for the treatment of tissue in the presence of a fluid medium, comprises an instrument body having a handpiece and an instrument shaft and an electrode assembly, at one end of the shaft. The electrode assembly comprises a tissue treatment electrode which is exposed at the extreme distal end of the instrument, and a return electrode which is electrically insulated from the tissue treatment electrode and has a fluid contact surface spaced proximally from the exposed part of the tissue treatment electrode. In use of the instrument, the tissue treatment electrode is applied to the tissue to be treated whilst the return electrode, being spaced proximally from the exposed part of the tissue treatment electrode, is normally spaced from the tissue and serves to complete an electrosurgical current loop from the tissue treatment electrode through the tissue and the fluid medium. This electrosurgical instrument is described in the specification of the applicants' co-pending British Patent Application No. 9512889.8.
The electrode structure of this instrument, in combination with an electrically conductive fluid medium largely avoids the problems experienced with monopolar or bipolar electrosurgery. In particular, input power levels are much lower than those generally necessary with a monopolar arrangement (typically 100 watts). Moreover, because of the relatively large spacing between its electrodes, an improved depth of effect is obtained compared with conventional bipolar arrangement.
The aim of the invention is to provide an improved electrosurgical instrument of this type.